


May Tama Ako Sa'yo

by hinagkan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Getting Together, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa w glasses can i get an amen, Swearing, but mostly eng bc conyo tingz, momol sa 7/11 oops, no beta we die like real men, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinagkan/pseuds/hinagkan
Summary: “Saan ba ko tinamaan? Sa alak o sayo?” And as Sakusa gains enough courage to sneak another glance at Atsumu, he catches the said man’s intense gaze on him, displaying a handsome smile on his face as he sings the lyrics on the karaoke."Wow, ang ganda ng sahig!" Kiyoomi thought with his eyes on the floor, once again.HQFiloWeek2020 - Day 4 (Karaoke Hits/Inuman)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	May Tama Ako Sa'yo

" _ Nais kong magpakalasing, _ " Kiyoomi looks up from his phone to look at the source of the raspy voice he heard.

_ Oh.  _ He thought as he adjusts his glasses upwards, he didn't think that Miya Atsumu, resident heartthrob of his batch would be at this shabby party. He fixes his gaze on the blonde guy who was obviously drunk already from the way there is a pink color being present on his cheeks and how he sways his body as he sings a line, feet staggering, but even at this state Kiyoomi still thinks he looks ethereal. 

_ Pink glossy lips, _

_ The small playful smirk on his face as he sings the lyrics on the karaoke, _

_ How the cheap lighting set in the place somehow perfectly compliments his face and the way it makes his lips shine, _

"Putangina mo Miya." He mutters to himself as his fingers toyed with the brim of the plastic cup he's currently holding after placing away his phone to properly look at the man singing meters away from him.

"Why are you so whipped?” A voice suddenly whispers into his ear.

“Bakit ang epal mo?” He raises his eyebrows at the man next to him.

“Gago.” Kiyoomi then receives a light punch on his back.

“Ano, pumunta ka lang ba dito para silayan crush mo?” The man, Komori, asks him as he takes a seat on the chair beside Sakusa.

“Ano naman?” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes as he takes a drink from his cup.

“ _ Alam mo, _ instead of giving him the stink eye everytime you walk past each other on the hallways even though you are  _ secretly _ in love with him, why don’t you act nicer to him? Obvious naman na he wants to be on good terms with you pero you always shut him out.” Komori sighs as he takes a sip of his beer.

Sakusa huffs as a reply.

He turns back his attention to Atsumu, only to find the man already looking back at him with a tiny smile displayed on his face.  _ The fuck was that for?  _ Kiyoomi thought to himself as he watched Atsumu pick up the microphone as a new song flashes on the screen, taking a sip of beer before doing so.

“ _ Sobrang gulo, _ ” The bright haired man starts off— _ and holy shit why is he looking at me  _ Kiyoomi freaks out internally, secretly bouncing his leg up and down under the table as he manages to put a stoic expression on his face.

“ _ Komori _ ,” Sakusa says in a serious tone.

“Oo, tinitignan ka niya.” Komori rolls his eyes, gulping down his drink afterwards.

Kiyoomi almost dies on the spot. “Uwi na tayo, ‘di ko na kaya ‘to.” He then proceeds to bounce his leg anxiously while staring down at his hands, avoiding making eye contact with Atsumu.

“Weakshit amputa,” Komori snorts. “Malay mo type ka din niya, kanina ka pa niya sinisilayan.” He smirks at Sakusa.

_ Fuck puta—Bakit ang fucking paasa mo Atsumu Miya _ ?! Kiyoomi cracks his knuckles to distract himself.

“ _ Saan ba ko tinamaan? Sa alak o sayo? _ ” And as Sakusa gains enough courage to sneak another glance at Atsumu, he catches the said man’s intense gaze on him, displaying a handsome smile on his face as he sings the lyrics on the karaoke.

_ Wow, ang ganda ng sahig!  _ Kiyoomi thought with his eyes on the floor,  _ once again _ .

“Haba ng hair mo, ‘pre.” Komori laughs while drinking his beer, clearly amused at the ‘interaction’ of the two.

“ _ Fuck you gago _ .” Kiyoomi angrily mutters.

_ Lord, hindi ko naman ‘to deserve…. Nagdadasal naman ako araw-araw—pagkagising, bago at pagkatapos ko kumain at pagtulog. Ilayo niyo po ako sa demonyong Atsumu Miya na’to, Amen.  _ He prays silently, doing a sign of the cross afterwards earning him a weird look from his cousin.

He keeps his eyes on the ground until he hears the song fading out, signalling the end of it.

“ _ Ba’t nga ba ko nahulog sa taong tulad mo? _ ” As soon as he looks up, he finds Atsumu looking at him with gloomy eyes—Sakusa ignores the pain in his chest upon seeing it and downs his beer in one go.

  
  


“Uwi na tayo.” Komori taps Kiyoomi on his shoulder.

It’s already 12 am, an hour after Miya and Kiyoomi's interaction; as Komori likes to call it. The dark haired guy spent an hour scrolling on his phone and taking tentative sips from his drink, trying to take the image of Atsumu’s sad eyes glancing at him, out of his head.  _ What was that all about? _ He thinks.

“Mamaya na.” Kiyoomi continues scrolling.

“I’m leaving you na lang, I’m a little bit tipsy na. Ingat ka.” Komori gives him one more look before heading straight to the exit.

“Ingat.” Sakusa waves off his hand, gesturing a goodbye. As soon as he sees the man leave his sight, he takes a peek at Atsumu.

_ God, he’s wasted as fuck, _ Kiyoomi nibbles at his lower lip, concerned for the blonde who currently has his elbow on the table, forehead on his hand and his head is tilted to an angle where his face is in front of his glass of beer, moving it around idly. 

_ Sarap mong alagaan,  _ Kiyoomi finds a little smile creeping into his face, finding the guy’s movements endearing. 

Somehow, watching Atsumu like this from afar is enough to brighten his mood.  _ Is this just really what you want, Kiyoomi? _ A voice inside his head speaks up, he ignores it anyway.

He continues admiring the view until the man starts to close his eyes and begins sleeping.  _ Fuck do I wake him up? I don’t see his friends nor brother here _ . Kiyoomi scans the place, hoping to find someone that’s close with the bright haired guy,  _ It would be a shame if he gets left alone here.  _ He takes a deep breath,

_ And approaches the man. _

That’s how Kiyoomi finds himself a meter away from Atsumu who’s peacefully sleeping.

_ Okay, I can do this. I just have to tap his shoulder or Uh—His arm? Yeah that works I think, now how do I wake him up, do i just—  _

“ _ Omi-kun?” _ Atsumu interrupts his train of thoughts, sleep heavy on his eyes and his breath reeks of the smell of alcohol but somehow, it still manages to make Kiyoomi awestruck.

_ Omi-kun? Fuck he’s so cute, _ Sakusa finds himself looking away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

“I saw you out here alone and passed out, I was worried and since we live in the same building, I thought of guiding you back home?” Sakusa’s reply ended up in a questioning tone causing him to scratch the back of his head as he avoids the other’s gaze on him.

“ _ Oh?  _ Yeah sure, my head’s killin’ me, I appreciate it.” Atsumu shows off a tiny smile on his face.

_ Ah shit, I got it pretty hard huh, _ Kiyoomi thinks as he can’t help but be enthralled at the other’s smile aimed at him. 

  
  


Kiyoomi and Atsumu walk side by side, the latter’s feet staggering a bit due to the amount of alcohol he consumed while Sakusa kicks some of the rocks down the pavement to fill the awkward silence between them two.

Sakusa spots an open 7/11 convenience store and that’s when he turns to look at Atsumu who has his eyes on the ground,

“Hey, let’s go inside there first and buy something to sober you up.” He eyes Miya to get his approval who only nods mindlessly.

As soon as they get inside, Kiyoomi gestures at Atsumu to sit on one of the chairs as he goes off on the counter to buy a black coffee for the other.

After he pays, he sits down next to Atsumu while handing him the coffee and receives a tight lipped smile from the other as he starts drinking it.

“ _ You know _ ,” Atsumu starts off as he wipes off the coffee on his lips.

“You don’t have to _ —do all this _ .” He makes a bunch of hand movement to emphasize his point.

“Huh? Ano ibig mo sabihin?” Kiyoomi hoists his glasses upwards, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Atsumu lets out a bitter chuckle, “Ya hate me, don’tcha? It’s obvious naman with how you act around me when we spot each other.” He downs his coffee in one go after he says that.

“ _ You— _ No you got it wrong,” Kiyoomi turns his gaze on the ground, nervously fiddling his fingers as he speaks.

“I-I don’t hate you, Miya…” He fights the nervous blush forming on his face.

“Huh?” Atsumu replies in a tone that’s laced with confusion.

_ Fuck, do I really have to confess my feelings to him just so he can believe me? Can the ground just please swallow me whole— _

“I said I don’t hate you,” Kiyoomi interrupts his thoughts and surprises himself by saying,

“In fact, I’minlovewithyou.” He puts his elbows on the table and hides his face in his hands to avoid the other’s burning gaze on him.

“Have been for a while ever since you moved into the same apartment building as me,” He continues, voice muffled and ears turned into a color of red.

“I didn’t really plan on confessing to you since you’re  _ Atsumu Miya  _ and I’m Kiyoomi Sakusa who’s emotionally constipated and is bad with feelings _ — _ and you’re so way out of my league but,” Kiyoomi rambles until he hears Atsumu lets out a soft chuckle, causing him to look up at the other.

“ _ Well— _ Good thing that I feel the same way, right?” Miya reaches out, taking out Kiyoomi’s glasses gently that was slipping down his nose.

“Wha _ — _ ?! _ ”  _ Suddenly the other’s hands are on his jaw and he gets pulled down for a chaste kiss.

“Ah, I think I shouldn’t have done that.” Atsumu pulls away, worried he made the other upset with his impulsive actions _ until, _

“Shut up.” Kiyoomi mutters, clearly annoyed and takes the matter into his own hands as he pulls Atsumu into another kiss. This time, more deeper as their lips press together more closely. Miya, less reluctant than before, takes the initiative to lick the other’s lips, relishing the moment and then pulls away to see Kiyoomi’s face.

A laugh escapes Atsumu’s mouth when he sees the other’s face, clearly pissed about him pulling away once again. The blonde haired guy takes it as a sign to lift up Sakusa’s jaw as he reaches out for his forehead, gently stroking his hair and capturing his lips. 

It starts off as feathery kiss, little pecks beside the other’s lips before Atsumu starts to bite Kiyoomi’s lower lip, hands crawling inside his shirt and slowly tracing the dip of his back causing the dark haired guy to arch his back, leaning forward to Atsumu’s body.

Miya stops his movements for a bit, faces are inches apart from each other before he whispers with a raspy voice, “Sarap ba?” He lets out a smirk, breath letting out the smell of the strong black coffee he drank earlier.

_ The ghost of Atsumu’s breath against him,  _ Kiyoomi notes

_ His eyes that hold a glint of warmth, _

_ How his calloused fingers feel against him, _

_ Everything that makes up the entirety of Atsumu Miya, _

Sakusa lets out a breathless laugh, butterflies on his stomach before replying, “ _ Gago.” _

**Author's Note:**

> the songs atsumu were singing was beer by itchyworms & one night stand by fourplay mnl! i hope this wasn't obvious but i crammed this shit lololol i hope you still enjoyed this (almost) 2k word vomit i made though *Bows*


End file.
